Let's Talk about That
by DnKS-giRLs
Summary: Tezuka and Fuji talking about... that. And what use is an ATM box in their lovely chat? Warning: Stupid fic!


Title: Let's Talk About That!

Author: DnKS-giRLs

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: TezuFuji (sigh… what do you expect… we're addicted to that pair)

Disclaimers: …. (whistle) what? What's disclaimer, anyway? We don't understand…

Warning: ummh… nothing… it's just a piece of poorly written fic…

Tezuka Kunimitsu knew for sure that his boyfriend was crazy. He knew for sure that Fuji Shuusuke was far from being sane, if he had even been sane for his entire life. He knew for sure that he should have not been surprised by his lover's strange taste in everything. Therefore, that afternoon, he gazed at the other suspiciously. Why? It was simply because that afternoon was too plain. No blink of an eye, no sensuous smile, no flirtatious laughter, nothing! Simply none, zero, zilch, null!

One should be glad if he were in such condition. Who could complain on having a perfect afternoon with Fuji Shuusuke? But Tezuka knew better, Fuji's silence was like a calm moment before the approaching of the most dangerous storm, and by seeing the other's silent gesture, the storm seemed to approach soon.

Tezuka saw in horror as Fuji closed the book that had occupied him for the past half an hour and averted his gaze toward him. He saw Fuji smiled to him and he knew that an Apocalypse, instead of a storm, was coming.

Slowly, Fuji came nearer to him until there was almost no distance between them. He could feel Fuji's breath tickling his bare neck. Even a Saint would have fallen in temptation if he had someone like Fuji Shuusuke seducing him every day. And Tezuka was nowhere near to be a Saint, so he sighed and admitted his defeat by returning the other's intense gaze. Of course to do that he had to face the other, and once he saw the sight of those brilliant blue eyes staring at him, he almost couldn't resist himself from slamming Fuji's body to the floor and kiss those sweet lovely lips of his.

But since he knew that was exactly what the other wanted, he just stared back at him and said, "Is there anything you want?"

Fuji just smiled, trust him to smile like that every time. He circled his hands on Tezuka's neck and whispered in his lover's ears.

"Ne, Tezuka…" he said. "Let's talk about that."

"That?" Tezuka asked. Having those hands touching his skin really made nothing to dispel his lust.

"You know…" Fuji said; that time his fingers dared themselves and started to roam further. He moved his hands way down along Tezuka's spine, until they rested on his lover's hips.

"I know what?" said Tezuka. It was amazing how he could still hold his desire.

Fuji laughed a little. He pecked Tezuka's cheek once before answered, "Let's talk about XXX things!"

Tezuka choked as he heard that flat statement spoken frankly to him. His eyes were widely open when he stared at Fuji in disbelief. The object of his admiration was merely smiled as if what he had just said was nothing less innocent that asking Tezuka for a light evening jaunt.

"Pardon?" Tezuka said.

Fuji sighed loudly, "Oh dear, do I have to say it again? I say this again, Kunimitsu, I want us to…"

Tezuka cut him in the middle of his words by placing his palm over Fuji's mouth. He had had enough of hearing that once, he did not need to hear that again. What he wanted was an explanation of what exactly Fuji meant.

"Ok, I have already heard that, but what do you mean by… you know… your previous words…" Tezuka said, failed to keep his face from blushing.

"Oh, come on, Kunimitsu, you're not a kid anymore!" Fuji said after he had freed his mouth from Tezuka's attempt to silent him. "You know what I mean! I'm totally bored and I want to have sex with you senselessly and have your arms do whatever means I want them to do to my body and…"

Once again, Tezuka silenced the other's rambling about –ahem- sex before it went too graphic. He could see Fuji's eyes gleaming in annoyance but there was also a hint of satisfaction, which Tezuka addressed as a reaction for his action.

"Shuusuke, I warn you..." he whispered.

Fuji easily yanked off the hand that pressed to his mouth and smiled to the dead-silent Tezuka.

"If I don't want to stop, what will you do then?" Fuji said.

He raised his hands over his shoulder in defeat. "Shuusuke, please, why do we have to talk about this?"

"Because we are running out of place!" Fuji said as if that was the most important thing in his life, meanwhile Tezuka, despite all his intelligence, could not come up with any good explanation of what Fuji really meant.

"Sorry…" he asked.

"I… oh, Mitsu-dear, you're hopeless!" Fuji said. "I mean places for us to have sex, now you get it? We have tried the cinema, shower room, my kitchen, even the court! Ne, ne, Mitsu, do you remember that? Last week we did that on the rooftop, it was so soothing with the breeze and sunshine, luckily it wasn't raining… and that time you held me so gently, you kissed me so passionately, and you claimed me so forcefully, and…"

Tezuka did not know what force caused it but he felt his hand moving on its way to silence Fuji even before his mind could absorb the information. Maybe some invisible power was still working over him, protecting him from hearing something that could ruin a naive child into a blatant whore.

But he forgot the power of Fuji Shuusuke. Though he looked like a real fragile person with his lithe body, Fuji had a strong hidden power, and he could easily free himself from Tezuka's hand.

"Ne, you seem like having fun placing your hand over my lips this day, Kunimitsu-dear," Fuji said huskily. "How about placing something else that also belongs to you on my lips instead your hand only, hm?"

Tezuka felt Fuji kiss him and any reasonable logics was gone from him at that very time. Though maybe there was only a little people knew about this, but Tezuka really had a dirty side in him. That was no shocking fact, though, seeing that he could cope up pretty well with Fuji Shuusuke whom everyone had known keeping such very dirty, bratty, bitchy side in him.

"Shuusuke, sometimes I wonder what makes you enjoy putting troubles on yourself?" Tezuka said.

"Saa…" Fuji smiled. "Has your dirty mind been activated?"

"Wanna check?" Tezuka challenged him.

"Umm… let's see… try to answer my questions, OK?"

"Please be my guest."

"What will you think if I say the word… cell phone?"

"Use it!"

"What?"

"It can vibrate, right?"

Fuji beamed in delight as he threw his arms around Tezuka's shoulder and attacked him with kisses.

"My naughty Kunimitsu!" he claimed "My and mine alone, ne? I'm the one and only for you, right? I'm your most precious, right?"

Tezuka let a single smirk appear on his face. The normal Tezuka of course would never show that kind of smirk even once, but considering his current condition, showing that kind of smirk was as natural as having a thunder in the rain.

"You're my precious, yes," he whispered and scrapped Fuji's ear. "So what do you want now?"

"Mmmhhh…" Fuji purred ever so lovely." How about an ATM box?"

"Gosh, Shuusuke," said Tezuka. His hands roamed further, tracing Fuji's delicate spine with his fingertips meanwhile Fuji's hands had settled themselves on Tezuka's best-not-said-part. "Sometimes your way of thinking really amazes me."

"You flatter me, thank you…" Fuji whispered huskily. "So next time we have sex, it has to be inside an ATM box, OK? And now…"

"Now?"

"Let's…"

"What?"

"I…"

"Hn?"

"Oh God, we have turned into a couple of invalid idiotic teenagers," said Fuji with a laugh.

"This is the best I can do with those provocative hands of yours doing their dirty job over my body," Tezuka grunted. "Say, Shuusuke, you seem enjoying my body really much today."

Fuji chuckled and Tezuka could feel him giving a small bite on his earlobe. Tezuka rewarded that small act by putting some more pressure to the other's bare skin under his touch.

"Your clothes…" Tezuka said before with his hands he discarded the very item. "It's disturbing me…"

"Being impatient… aren't you?" Fuji said. His smile grew wider than before and passion had driven that flesh to become rosy and moist, blatantly exposed to his lover's hungry eyes.

"You're my temptation," said Tezuka.

There went another round of their wet kisses and just moments later the two found them laying on the carpeted floor with only a small amount of clothes still remaining on their body. Those several pieces were soon too being discarded, adding the piles that had taken form near Tezuka's right foot. Groaning, he kicked them without much care then returned his gaze to the beautiful body of Fuji Shuusuke sprawled beneath him.

"I love you," he said.

Fuji laughed. "Stop the talk, Kunimitsu and just do it."

"But we have one problem, Shuusuke…" he said with a dead serious tone.

"Eh?"

"This is not an ATM box."

"Oh shit!" Fuji's eyes snapped open and he almost jumped from his stance. "So what are we supposed to do?"

"What? You want us to walk to the ATM box naked or else you prefer to do it here?"

Hearing that, Fuji had his smile back n its place. "Both sound good to me."

"Then…"

"Yes?"

"We do both?"

Fuji smiled. "Yes!"

-the end-

(A/N : idiotic… indeed, this is what you'll get if you put some crazy fanwriters in a closed room when the storm is roaring outside… sigh… But please do review! Oh, no flame, thank you, we already have lightnings here... and wow... are those ice cubes coming from the sky? Oh well... we'll stop rambling now... go ahead and review, 'kay!)


End file.
